kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pooh's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night
''Pooh's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night ''was BowserMovies1989's first film he made after his old account KoopaKing1989 was suspended. It appeard on YouTube on 1-1-2009 but it is now deleted. Plot In the opening prologue, Lt. Grumblebee is sleeping on a leaf when he's awakened by a loud noise. Annoyed, he opens his eyes and is shocked to find that a large wooden ship has moored up on the banks of the rive. Lt. Grumblebee observes a man with a cloak and a heavy beard stepping out of the ship. He is Puppetino, chief henchman of the Emperor of the Night. As he surveys the surrounding area, Puppetino remarks that it is a perfect place to open ground An ethereal voice emanates from the ship, replying in satsification. Suddenly stakes and ropes fly out of the ship and pierce the ground. With a red electrical jolt, an enormous circus tent slowly rises up from the ground and Lt. Grumbleebee decides that it rould be best to leave the place immediately. The story itself begins a year after Winnie the Pooh and his friends met Pinocchio, who has been turned into a 'real boy' by the Good Fairy. Now, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, and their new ally, Mewtwo, go to Geppeto's, who is now Pinocchio's father, as he celebrates Pinocchio's first human birthday with a candle and cake. The Good Fairy makes an appearance at the party and sings "Love Is The Light Inside Your Heart," teaching Pinocchio that love is an expression of freedom-his most powerful gift, and what makes him human. The Good Fairy also presents Pinocchio with a birthday gift: she brings to life one of Pinocchio's own carvings, a wooden glow worm that comes to life and acts as Pinocchio's new guardian. After the party, Geppetto announces he ust make a delivery to the mayor-it is a golden jewel box Geppeto has made for ten full gold pieces. Pinocchio, wanting more responsibility, offers to deliver the box for Geppeto, and sets off. Along the way, he runs into Pooh & his friends, who say that it's been awhile since they last met. Then they introduce them to Mewtwo as they make their way to town. Suddenly, Pinocchio's glow worm carving awakens and surprises Pinocchio, who accidently names his newfound conscience Gee Willikers. As Pinocchio, along with Pooh & the gang, head down the path, he hears the shouts and screams of joy from children; the sounds are coming from the newly-mounted carnival. Pinocchio is tempted to explore the carnival but he is sternly reminded by Willikers to deliver the jewel box for his father and return home. Reluctantly he obeys Williker, but as they continue with the errand they are accosted by a cunning raccoon, Scalawag, and his monkey sidekick, Igor. Scalawag admires the jewel box and attempts to buy it from Pinocchio, who innocently informs Scalawag that the jewel box will fetch ten gold pieces from the mayor once it's delivered. Scalawag and Igor convince Pinocchio that the jewel box is worth far more than that, and believing he will help Geppetto, Pinocchio accepts Scalawag's payment with the "Pharaoh's Ruby" much to the dismay of Pooh, his friends, and Willikers. After his return home, Pinocchio is ashamed to discover that the Pharaoh's Ruby is a fake. Geppetto angrily scolds Pinocchio for being too trusting and sends him to bed. Pooh & friends climb up to Pinocchio's room, reflecting on what just happened today. Pinocchio feels guilty for the loss of the jewel box and doubts his ability to be good enough as a 'real boy' for his father. Despite encouragement from Pooh & friends, Pincchio determines that he is only a burden to Geppetto and runs away from home, leaving Gee Willikers & his friends behind. While he travels on, Pinocchio decides to chance an appearance at the carnival to look for work. He is distracted by the announcement of "The Most Beautiful Puppet in the World: Twinkle." Pinocchio pushes through the crowd to catch a glimpse of the pretty blonde marionette, and is entranced by her performance of "Do What Makes You Happy." When Twinkle's song and dance ends and the audience disperses, Pinocchio approaches her to say farewell. Puppetino, the carnival's proprietor, recognizes Pinocchio from when he was a marionette. He manipulates the puppet Twinkle to lure Pinocchio into joining the carnival act, promising him fame and admiration as a performer. As Puppetino hangs a sad and empty-looking Twinkle up among the hundred of other puppet dolls, Pinocchio shyly admits his skill as an actor and dancer, and suddenly his hand becomes solid wood. As soon as Pinocchio catches the transformation, Puppetino laughs hysterically and starts to spin an ornate organ grinder. In what is arguably the movie's most nightmarish sequence, Pinocchio starts to dance uncontrollably against his will, and every limb solidifies into wood as he is changed piece by piece back into a puppet. His desperate pleas to stop are ignored as Puppetino laughs and reattaches strings to Pnocchio's hands and feet, making him a marionette again. Puppetino swings him in the air and Pinocchio cries "I didn't know that I--" but his jaw has become wooden, and flaps noiselessly as a single tear escapes from Pinocchio's eye. Puppetino has completely changed Pinocchio back into a lifeless, wooden puppet, and hangs him up with Twinkle, promising Pinocchio that he will be the carnival's permanent attraction. Geppetto is devastated to find that Pinocchio has run away. Geppetto believes he may have been too harsh on the boy, as his intentions were good. Geppetto vows to find Pinocchio and heads off on his own. Gee Willikers, exasperated that Pinocchio left him behind at Geppetto's, has also journeyed on his own {with some help from Mewtwo, Pooh, his friends, and Grumblebee} to find Pinocchio and convince him to return to his father. Willikers makes it all the way to Puppetino's coach and is heartbroken to see Pinocchio has changed back into a voiceless marionette. With their plea, The Good Fairy appears and awakens Pinocchio in puppet form. He is grateful to be able to move and speak again, but when she asks how he got trapped in the carnival, Pinocchio lies to the Good Fairy. His nose grows immediately with each lie; once Pinocchio admits the truth and responsibility, the Good Fairy restores his nose. The Good Fairy explains to Pinocchio that he had taken his freedom for granted, and therefore lost it. She reminds him of the importance of choice {the expression of freedom} and that he should use this great power wisely. Pinocchio nods, and the Good Fairy restores him to his human form. Pinocchio, Pooh, his friends and Willikers leave the carnival, but not before Pinocchio vows to come back for Twinkle. She lifelessly flops over in response as he exits. Willikers, thinking that they are returning to Geppetto's, is upset when Pinocchio decides that the only way for him to demonstrate responsibility is to try and retrieve Geppetto's jewel box. Pinocchio sets Willikers aside and travels on with the others. Pinocchio & his friends finds Scalawag and Igor and demands the return of the jewel box, on account of the false ruby. Scalawag and Igor play ignorant of the ruby's athenticity, and inform Pinocchio that the box is back at the fair. They return to the carnival site, but find that it's been packed up and returned to the large ship that was moored on the river. They acquire a boat and try to pursue the ship, which has begun its journey upstream. As the boat closes in on the enormous ship, Scalawag experiences a sudden change of heart and tries to convince Pinocchio and the others to turn the baot around. Pinocchio refuses, and Scalawag, deathly afraid of the ship, tries to wrestle the wheel from Pinocchio. The wheel breaks in the scuffle, and the group fail to realize they are in the wake of the ship's path. The steamer opens up and swallows the boat whole, and the three are lost inside its depths. Willikers, after being left behind again, desperately searches for Pinocchio. Along the way, he reunites with Grumblebee, who is trapped inside a flower. After coming to his rescue, Willikers asks Grumblebee to help find Pinocchio. Lt. Grumblebee willingly helps Willikers as a reward for the rescue, and he carries the wingless Willikers through the air. They make a brief pit-stop at an insect city, then continue on their journey to find Pinocchio. Grumblebee drops him off along the river, and Willikers latches onto Pinocchio's pocket as they drift further into the gigantic vessel. Pinocchio, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Mewtwo, Scalawag, and Igor find themselves deep within the cavernous bowels of the ship, which Scalawag recognizes as "the Empire of the Night." A man appears out of the darkness, dressed like a Venetian gondola boatman and entices them with an "All aboard!" He eyes Pinocchio and asks him if he would like a ride. Scalawag and Igor, afraid of the boatman, beg Pinocchio to refuse. Pinocchio hesitates, asking the boatman if he knows where to find the jewel box. The Boatman nods and agrees to take Pinocchio to it. Pinocchio & the others leaves Scalawag and Igor on their own as they ride further into the belly of the ship. As the boatman rows along, Pinocchio and his friends are surprised to hear music and see flashing lights in the distance. The boatman informs that it is "the Place Where Dreams Come True." On the other end of the cavern, which seems darker and emptier, the gondolaman tells Pinocchio that the location of the jewel box is in that direction. Unable to help himself, Pinocchio prefers the brighter pathway, and tells the boatman to row to "the Place Where Dreams Come True." Pinocchio tries to convince themselves that it will only be a brief stop as the Boatman rows up to a gigantic juke-box shaped funhouse known as "The Neon Cabaret." A doorman dressed in green informs Pinocchio and the gang that they can have fun like the other children-as many toys as he wants, fame and stardom- on the condition that when he is done playing, he returns and signs a paper contract. Pinocchio doesn't give much thought to the idea and impulsively agrees {though Mewtwo is the first to show suspicion}, running into the funhouse. They are amazed to find dozens of children dancing, singing, and laughing within. Neon lights flash on and off, music blares and a sparkling green liquid sprays from an enormous fountain in the middle of the cabaret. Many of the children are scooping glass mugs into the fountain and drinking the green liquid; an older boy with a mugful of the stuff forces a glass into Pinocchio's hands, telling him the drink will make him "feel gooooood!" Pinocchio is reluctant, taking a cautious sip, but when he finds he likes the taste, guzzles it down. He stumbles towards a large crowd of children who have gathered; they happiy exclaim that there are toys-unlimited toys, enough for everyone there. Before he can grab a toy, the older boy catches him and gives Pinocchio another mug of the green liquid. Pinocchio throws it back, but as he swigs it, Twinkle's face appears at the bottom of the mug, shaking her head at him. Pinocchio and the gang are startled and realizes they are seeing illusions; Pinocchio begins to hallucinate the faces of the children stretching and contorting in a variety of colors and they black out. Pinocchio awakens to find he has been transplanted to a well-lit, curtained stage, and the sound of children's voices surround him, calling his name and cheering for him. A man, dressed as a ringmaster, tells Pinocchio that his fans are waiting for him to perform. Pinocchio hesitates but is emboldened by the cheering of his fans and takes center stage. His is only shy for a second, and is surprised when music starts playing: "You're a Star!" Encouraged by the song, Pinocchio dances; other female figures join him in a chorus line. Further into the number, Pinocchio discovers he is dancing a duet with Twinkle and happily continues the song. Meanwhile, Pooh, Mewtwo, his friends, Scalawag, and Igor, who have cautiously followed Pinocchio along, watch in horror. Scalawag, cries out to Ifor, demanding they try to snap Pinocchio out of the illusion. Scalawag deecides they'll join the line of dancing showgirls to get Pinocchio's attention. The eight dress up in women's clothing to "blend in." They momentarily distract Pinocchio but he continues dancing when Twinkle draws his attentions as the eight are yanked off the stage. The song ends with Pinocchio bowing deeply to thunderous applause. Pinocchio is interrupted by the appearance of Puppetino; they cowers from him while a disembodied voice calls his name. Pinocchio and the others turn around to find the Boatman, standing in the shadows of a seas of people. His eyes glow red as he strikes the gondola pole into the ground, transforming into the Doorman; another strike of the pole transforms him into the Ringmaster. The figures taunt Pinocchio and the gang, telling him he's reached the Place Where Dreams Come True, and that he's had his fun without rules, unlimited toys, and adoration and stardom. With a final blow of the staff, the figure expands and changes into a demonic floating being with four arms who thunderously demands Pinocchio to pay for his actions. Pinocchio nervously asks the name of the figure, who omiously tells him he is the Emperor of the Night. The Emperor demands that per his agreement, Pinocchio must sign a contract-one that will surrender his freedom entirely, severing his tie to humanity and rendering him a wooden puppet once more. The Emperor explains that once ever-coveted right of freedom is surrendered to him, the Good Fairy weakens, while the Emperor grows stronger and more powerful. When Pinocchio and the others realize that their being used to destroy the Good Fairy {which angers Mewtwo the most}, Pinocchio refuses to sign, and is thrown behind bars along with Scalawag and Igor. Pooh tries to persuade The Emperor by offering a hug, but he refuses and has them join Pinocchio in the cage. Willikers, who has again escaped from Pinocchio's pocket, threatens the Emperor. Disapproving of the presence of conscience, he damnds Puppetino stuff Willikers into a bottle and throw him off the ship. Grumbleebee arrives, flying through the fog to free his friend. He drives his stinger into the cork and spins his stinger furiously, creating an artificial motor of a speedboat. He and Willikers head back to the ship. Inside the makeshift prison, Scalawag laments to his friends that perhaps they have all succumbed to their desires without considering the consequences of choice-something the Emperor counts on in order to succeed in his dark plans. Pinocchio vows again to keep the Good Fairy safe by refusing to sign the contract; he is interrupted by Puppetino, who summons Pinocchio to the Emperor a second time. The Emperor pushes Pinocchio to sign again, and Pinocchio sighs in response, saying all they wanted was the jewel box. The Emperor, in a bit of play-acting, tells Pinocchio he is brace and return the jewel box to him. Pinocchio timidly asks if he can have Twinkle as well, and the Emperor summons her, telling Pinocchio they may leave with her. The Emperor commands Pinocchio to look inside the jewel box for another "gift"-- and finds that his father Geppetto has been shrunk to fit inside the box. Pinocchio offers to the Emperor that if changes Geppetto back, frees Twinkle, and lets Scalawag, Igor, Pooh, & his friends free, that he will indeed sign the contract. Believing he has no other choices, Pinocchio tearfully surrenders his freedom with his signature, and immediately transforms back into a living puppet. Satisfied with Pinocchio's sacrifice, the Emperor goes back on his promises and refuses to forfeit Geppetto and the others. Pinocchio, angered by the Emperor's deception, realizes that the Emperor isn't as powerful as he has been lead to believe: Pinocchio brings up the fact that the Emperor could have turned him into a puppet with his signature, and the Emperor responds that it is the freedom of choice that gives him power. Realizing that the Emperor needs Pinocchio in order to succeed, Pinocchio turns on him. With every step Pinocchio takes, a blue aura surrounds him and grows when Pinocchio assets his will. The Emperor sees it as the light of the Good Fairy and shrinks back from it; Puppetino attempts to capture Pinocchio, but the blue light {and Pinocchio giving him a good, sharp kick} sends him cowering. The Emperor tries to reassert his will, sending bolts of red light and flame after Pinocchio and the others. Pinocchio's blue light protects them, and the bolts of red energy strike the ship, setting it aflame. Pinocchio puts Geppetto in his pocket, seizes Twinkle, and he along with his friends run for their lives. Puppetino attempts to escape but the Emperor punishes his cowardice by turning him into a lifesize human puppet. A bolt of red energy lights Puppetino and the rest of the ship on fire. As they try to escape the burning ship, Pinocchio and his friends end up at a dead end with a door whose handle is higher than anyone's reach. Pinocchio takes advantage of still being a puppet and lies to extend his nose to turn the door handle. The group runs the next room, which is full of trick doors. Scalawag and Igor week out the false doors; the real door is a rotating one, and Pinocchio is unable to fit while his nose is still an incredible length. Geppetto tells Pinocchio to tell the truth and admit responsibility, and Pinocchio's nose shrinks back down to normal. The group heads out the door and find themselves on the bough of the ship. Scalawag {with the help of a sting from Grumblebee} and Igor jump off the ship to the waters below. Pooh & friends end up jumping in after them. Pinocchio is about to jump when the Emperor appears amid the flames. He makes a final attempt to control Pinocchiol he uses magic to pull Geppetto from Pinocchio's pocket, promising to make Geppetto pay for Pinocchio's choices. Pinocchio demands the release of his father, and with that assertion he is again surrounded by blue light. Pinocchio runs toward the Emperor, ready to strike him in the center. Willikers objects in fear, as Pinocchio is still made of wood and the Emperor is consumed by fire. Pinocchio sacrifices himself, plunging into the Emperor's figure of flame, destroying him and his ship. The final scene opens to the shore of the river; Pooh, Mewtwo, and the others awake to find Geppetto has been restored to his original size. He is unable to find Pinocchio and tearfully laments for his son, believing he was lost in the fire. Scalawag and Igor search the shores frantically and spot Pinocchio lying facedownward in the sand. As they approach, Pinocchio awakens, and is relieved to dinf that he is again a real boy. The group celebrates his bravery as the Good Fairy appears. Pinocchio thanks her for defeating the Emperor, and she proudly tells him, "No, Pinocchio, it was you." She congratulates him, telling him that his self-sacrifice, was a loving choice, and in choosing, reveals his freedom. The Good Fairy tells Pinocchio that he no longer needs her, but before leaving, she presents the lost jewel box to Geppetto. Scalawag's eyes water over it but Igor elbows him hard as Pinocchio happily celebrates the return of the box. He pauses, though, and realizes that he couldn't save Twinkle {though Mewtwo tells him he's sure she is alright}. With a wave of magic, the Good Fairy reveals Twinkle {who was hidden behind a log} awakening, crying out to Pinocchio, "I'm free!" And just as the Good Fairy fades away, she happily gives Pooh, Mewtwo, and his friends a lift back into the Hundred Acre Woods as they give an emotional goodbye to Pinocchio and Geppetto. The group celebrates their happy ending, and Pinocchio, Geppetto, and Twinkle hand-in-hand head home. Trivia *This film features the first debut of Mewtwo since Pooh and his friends' encounter in [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Pooh%27s_Adventures_of_Pok%C3%A9mon:_Mewtwo_Returns Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo's Return]. BowserMovies1989 | Action/Adventure films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Travel Films | Musical Films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films